The In-Between Times
by movingmidnight
Summary: As Erza tries to move-on with her life after Fairy Tail's disbandment Jellal struggles to maintain harmony in his burgeoning guild.
1. Chapter 1

If Jellal was being honest with himself he had little idea how to manage a group this large. Crime Sorciere had more than tripled in number and Jellal struggled to keep cohesion amongst himself, Meredy and their new comrades.

It wasn't like when he had controlled his friends in the Tower, playing on their affection for him by interchanging gifts with guilt trips. Nor could he hide, lie, and impress like he had done on the council. He had years to cultivate a healthy, manipulation-free alliance with Meredy, which had warmed as she had grown-up.

He hadn't helped himself much by beating them into the ground their first meeting. It had been necessary for them to take him seriously, but now he saw that his show of strength had intimidated his new guildmates into compliance.

Jellal hated himself for falling back into bad habits.

As much as he didn't know, and perhaps didn't even like them, he didn't want to chain them down again. As he wanted for all victims of the Tower of Heaven, he wanted them to live well and freely. The fact that they had overheard Jellal say as much to Meredy once was possibly the only reason any of them had stuck around.

Though, if Jellal didn't think of a way to bridge the remaining gap soon it wouldn't matter much what he wanted.

Up ahead a single person pulling an overloaded wagon had turned onto the road and was heading for their group. Jellal was brought out of his brooding and pulled the hood tight over his head, looking back to make sure everyone else did the same. As a group they edged to the other side of the road.

It wasn't until he caught sight of the figure's hair that he realized there was nothing to worry about.

"Erza," Jellal greeted once she was close enough.

"Jellal." Her smile was congenial as always. She looked past him to shine it on the others, "Hello everyone."

There was a mix-match of greetings. Only Meredy felt comfortable enough to take-off her hood and approach.

"What are you doing out here, Erza?"

"I'm going to Cedar. I've been asked to interview for a security position."

There was a scoff from Macbeth who had pulled back his own hood and put his hands on his hips. "What's the point of an interview? Don't they know who you are?"

Erza shrugged, but even Jellal could see the slight twitch in the corner of her mouth from hiding a proud smile, "I suppose they'll find out soon."

"Isn't Cedar seaside?" Sorano asked.

"It is."

"Oh!" Meredy smiled wide, "Well we're heading towards the coast too! You should travel with us in the meantime!"

"No." Jellal refused vehemently, "It would be bad for us to have a such recognizable person with us and worse for Erza if she's caught amongst us."

"With or without me you're an easy group to spot," Erza argued. "It's suspicious to travel with this many in a clump, especially if you're all wearing hoods. Watch if we just…"

Erza, began to physically rearrange Jellal's guildmates. And because she was Erza, there was very little complaint. She had Meredy and Sorano change into a set of more casual clothes pulled from her wagon. She had Erik and Sawyer retreat several yards down the road with the command to turn their cloaks inside out, so the interior color showed on the outside instead. Then she told Richard to pull his cross out over his cloak and his bible where someone could easily see he carried one.

"Much better." Erza exhaled with her hands on her hips, "Now you look like people who just happen to be traveling in the same direction."

 _It's smart_. Jellal admired her plan. _I wish I had thought of it myself._

He, Richard, and Macbeth took the lead once everyone was in their final position. After they reached a certain distance, Jellal could hear Erza strike up a conversation with Sorano and Meredy behind him.

"I'm surprised you went with it," Macbeth whispered to him despite the fact that he and Jellal were supposed to playing monks who had taken a vow of silence, "I mean, aren't you mad that she took control of the whole group?"

Jellal considered his words carefully as this was the most Macbeth had ever spoken to him personally. "A good strategy is a good strategy regardless of who comes up with it."

"So, you don't mind that she totally ignored the fact that you don't want her traveling with us?" Macbeth pressed.

Jellal almost laughed at the realization, "Erza always has her way. I find that it's often better that she does."

Macbeth fell back into silence, but Jellal didn't mind. Jellal wasn't sure if he came out better in Macbeth's opinion for their little conversation, but it was more than nothing.

Erza camped with them that night. Which was why the next morning Jellal was surprised to see her sleeping bag missing. He glanced around and found that Sawyer and Erik's were also gone.

He didn't have much time to worry as Erza and Sawyer came jogging up to their camp site with sweat-drenched faces and heaving lungs. They were both smiling.

"I'll be sure to beat you next time." Erza huffed, "Now that I know your tricks."

"No tricks here." Sawyer raised his hands in mock surrender. "You're just slow."

Erza flicked some of the sweat from her forehead towards him in retaliation. Then she turned her attention to Jellal, who she had just noticed was awake.

"Erik not back from fishing yet?" She asked him.

Jellal shook his head and pretended as if he knew that's what Erik was doing. "Not yet."

"Well, I'll go get him," Erza decided on her own. "I want to rinse-off anyway."

Jellal wasn't awake enough to process what that would mean, but Sawyer was. He went slack-jawed at Erza's potential lack of modesty.

"You're going to bathe with Erik around?"

Erza gave him a pointed, if amused look, "Are you saying I have something to be ashamed of?"

"No. I just- You know what? Do what you want." Sawyer walked away, his hands up in defeat.

"He's fun to tease." Erza smirked at Jellal. "I was planning on wearing a bathing suit regardless."

She walked away. Jellal wondered two things. One, how friendly Sawyer seemed to be with her despite only spending one day together and two, whether the swimsuit she'd be wearing was going to be anything like the one she had worn to that waterpark.

Erza camped with them again the next night and Jellal fell asleep to the sound to her exchanging stories about Wally with Richard. The next morning she went running with Sawyer again. Then that afternoon she and Meredy trained with swords. When Erza realized that Macbeth had never had any weapons training she forced him to join them.

Another day had passed and the three of them were back at it. Jellal watched as Erza demanded Macbeth to go clean-up his bloody nose and called Meredy to prepare for her turn.

"You stare at her any harder an' you'll burn a hole through her armor."

Jellal averted his eyes towards the tree line. Erik snickered to his left and then joined him on the ground. They sat in silence, which Jellal had soon learned they both preferred. He, unlike Meredy, didn't mind that Erik could hear his every thought. Jellal was determined to be open and honest and it was a lot easier when there was someone around who could kept keep him straight. He was grateful to have the dragon slayer around.

"There you go, gettin' all sappy," Erik scoffed. "I swear you an' Scarlet are the sappiest people I've ever come across."

"I'm hardly sentimental."

"Right, that's why you brow-beat us into joinin' your crew while shoutin' about redemption and walking' the path of light and blah, blah, blah."

Jellal chuckled. When Erik put it like that, he sounded like a fanatic, violent priest. In another life, one with no Tower, no Zeref, he might have entered the priesthood. Jellal vaguely recalled a cathedral from the years before he was enslaved. He remembered a sense of calm within the hallowed walls more than anything else.

"There'd have to be no Erza either. No way you'd keep celibate with her around."

"Oops." Jellal brought the back of his hand down hard against Erik's mouth. He surprised himself by such a move, but he made no apologies. "Hand slipped."

"Hey! No fighting outside of the ring!"

Erza glared hard at him. She stood opposite of Meredy who was sticking her tongue out at him. They stood with wooden swords in what Erza had kindly dubbed the ring. It was nothing more than a patch of soft sand. Which was better than nothing when Erza Scarlet decided to train wizards in basic swordplay.

"Yes, Erza."

His polite deference didn't lessen the hardness of her stare. She pointed the practice sword at him. "You're next once Meredy gets her footwork right."

Erik crowed, "Oh, I've got to get everyone else to see this."

Erik went off in search of the rest of their guild and left Jellal to watch the remainder of Meredy's training. Meredy was ahead of all of them, including himself when it came to swordplay. She used her maguilty swords often enough, but she hardly ever wielded a real one in her hands. It was interesting to watch her recalibrate her balance to match the new weight.

He flinched when Meredy hit the ground a few seconds later.

"Alright, that's enough for now." Erza helped Meredy to her feet, "Go hand off your sword to Jellal."

Meredy nodded quietly. Jellal stood as she approached, noticing with concern that she was limping slightly.

"You alright?"

"I'm better than you'll be," Meredy grinned pushing the wood sword into his hands and began to walk away towards camp.

Erik and the others arrived, looking a little too eager to watch Erza school Jellal in combat. Sorano was the only one who noticed Meredy walking away.

"Don't you want to watch, Meredy?"

Meredy waved it off, "I've seen Jellal get his ass kicked plenty of times. I'm going to go soak in the stream while everyone's busy."

"Your confidence in me is very encouraging," Jellal muttered to Meredy's retreating form, when he received only the smirks of his new comrades, he moved to meet Erza.

"I assume that from all your observation you know what starting stance you should take?" Erza asked him.

He had been observing, yes, but it was more the instructor than the instruction. Jellal made an educated guess. Based on the huff of impatience from Erza, it was the wrong one.

"Close," She sighed, disappointment threading through her voice. "I'll show you."

She adjusted his arms, pushing one back behind him, softening the elbow of his sword arm. Her hands moved lower to angle his hips. Jellal couldn't help but smile. The words fell from his lips before he could stop himself.

"I didn't know it could be this easy to get you to touch me."

He found himself laid out on the ground a second later. Jellal looked up, slightly amused by the way she had stepped away from him again. Without a word she put herself into the basic stance. He stood and mirrored her.

 _She's such a flirt, but heaven forbid anyone flirt with her._ Jellal thought back on the merchant they came across yesterday and how Erza had flirted her way into a good deal. It had stunned him at first, how easily she had bent over to reveal an eye-full of cleavage and had made her voice low and breathless as she negotiated price.

Erza swung and he blocked. Apparently, he had been paying some attention. She lunged for him again and he parried. He felt himself smirk. This wasn't so hard, if he just imagined the sword to be like an extension of his magic he could easily…

He was on the ground again. Erik and Sawyer cackled and there were more demure chuckles from Richard and Sorano.

"What was your mistake?"

Jellal picked himself back-up. "I forgot my footing."

"Exactly. You don't step back with only one foot, you go back with both or leave your stance wide and unsteady." Erza seemed happier now. "Again."

He managed to block a few more strokes before his sword flipped out of his grasp. Sweat began to gather under his clothes, his muscles straining, but he picked it back up. They went again and again until Erza called it to an end.

"Good work." Erza told him as she requipped the swords away. "But Richard's called for dinner."

"What?" Jellal panted for breath. He glanced around and saw everyone had abandoned them for camp. "When did they leave?"

"Some time ago. You didn't notice?"

Jellal ran a hand down his face, attempting to wipe away sweat and only succeeding in smearing it with dirt. "I was a little busy staying on my feet."

Erza expression softened, "You did an excellent job. Erik seemed disappointed that you didn't provide a better show."

"I'm sure he'll get a better show tomorrow." Jellal stretched his to his arms above his head, as they walked together towards camp. "I'll be too sore to be much of an opponent."

"Tomorrow?" Erza repeated. "I won't be here tomorrow."

 _Right_. Jellal came to a stuttering realization. _She's going to Cedar tomorrow. She's traveling with us because it's convenient._ Jellal swallowed.

 _She was never going to stay._

"Right. I had forgotten," was all he could say.

They entered camp in estranged silence.

At the cross roads they abandoned their recent formation to form a crowd to see Erza off. Jellal was at a loss for what to say to her. She had only been with them a for three days.

 _Apparently three days is all it takes for Erza to integrate herself anywhere._

It was true. Dejection was written on all their faces. There was no time for her to go on a run with Sawyer today, and the disappointment was clear on his face. It had been just as much of a disappoint to the rest of them that she wouldn't be there later this evening, training Meredy and Macbeth, complimenting Richard on his cooking and giving Erik hell for being an ass.

With her there hadn't been as much tension between himself and his new guildmates. Perhaps it was Erza's natural ability to make friends. Perhaps it was how around Erza Scarlet he appeared more human, humbler. Either way, Jellal had Erza to thank for strengthening what little bonds they previously shared.

"Well," Erza started, biting her lip. "I suppose this is where we part ways."

"It is." Jellal hated himself for sounding so mechanical. "According to the map all you have to do is follow that road until you reach Cedar."

Erza nodded. Jellal noticed that the grip on her wagon handle had turned her knuckles white. This wasn't easy on her either. He wished he knew how to make it easier. He wished he knew how to make it absolutely impossible for her to leave.

"Thank you for letting me join you. All of you. It's been the best time I've had since…"

Erza trailed-off, but they knew to what she was referring. Fairy Tail's disbandment had shocked the entire country. It hadn't taken but a week after it's dissolvement that Jellal had heard word of it. Guilt clotted in his chest at the realization of why it was so hard for her to walk away from them, why she had been so insistent to travel with them in the first place.

 _Erza is lonely._

"Don't go," The words slipped his past lips and surprised himself and everyone around him. Jellal continued on anyway, "Your talents would be wasted on security. Join us."

Erza's hand moved to her other arm and rested over her guildmark, as if she were shielding it. "Are you asking me to join Crime Sorciere?"

Jellal felt the eyes of his guild on his back. Jellal shook his head and stepped towards her and gently pushed her hand away from her guildmark.

"I'd never ask you trade your mark for ours. It's part of you." Jellal assured her. "You have as little love for Zeref and dark guilds as we do. You can work with us, if you'd like."

"Jellal…" Erza sighed, her arms crossing before she looked at the others, "How do the rest of you feel about it?"

Jellal looked at them too, trying to keep his face neutral so they wouldn't feel swayed by his personal choice. Though, he had a good feeling as to what their response would be.

"Cedar's a shit town anyway," Erik said first. "And the boss here certainly wants you around."

Jellal bristled at the term but was happy nonetheless when the rest of the guild nodded in agreement.

"I suppose, I'll stay then." A smile threatened to crack her face and Jellal couldn't help the smaller one that appeared on his own face.

Erik teased him for it. Sorano smacked Erik and eventually they reformed their original groups and marched on.


	2. Chapter 2

Erza loved a good fight. As much as she tried to refrain from entering Fairy Tail's classic brawls, she always managed to get a few good hits in before someone got her to stop. There was nothing better than that rush of adrenaline, the satisfaction of a competent opponent, the way the entire world seemed to shrink beneath you as you stood victorious.

The only thing that made it better was fighting for a good cause.

Erik had come across some human traffickers, transporting children some weeks prior to her joining the group, and now they had found the main hub of the operation. If they could take them down and leave enough evidence for the magic council, it could cripple trafficking in this part of the continent.

The main structure was heavily fortified, but that wasn't a problem. Erza tore through the outer defenses alongside Sorano. She hadn't had much experience with angel magic, but the way Sorano could wield it alongside her celestial magic was impressive. Sorano had the stamina to summon and send away angels in quick order and so she did. The rotation happened at break-neck speed. Erza wondered if those poor things weren't experiencing whiplash.

Ahead, Richard and Macbeth provided cover for Jellal, Erik, Meredy, and Sawyer to slip inside. Erza knocked out another henchman and waited for the signal that would tell them that the hostages had been secured.

It was a long ten minutes before Jellal's magic burst over the roof. Golden sparks flared. All clear. Erza heaved a sigh of relief. She turned to what was left of their opposition, most of whom were watching the sky in clear confusion.

She and Sorano used that confusion to their advantage and took whoever was left down with hardly a fight. They finished securing their opponents and joined the others inside.

Jellal and Erik came down from the roof just as they had gathered all the children into one room.

"Doranbolt's contingent is about thirty minutes out, we need to go. Now."

Some of the children protested. Erza's heart sank. How could they leave them here alone for that long? Before she could suggest that she could stay behind and draw off suspicion, Sorano had already whipped out three silver keys.

"Open, Gates of Canis Minor! Come Nicola!"

In a puff of magic three little adorable creatures who all resembled Lucy's Plue appeared. Sorano lowered herself to speak with them.

"Can you stay with these kids until the Rune Knights arrive? If there's any trouble let me know right away."

The three Nicola nodded their trembling heads. Sorano smiled and patted each of their heads and then pushed them towards the children.

"They are called Nicola. They're the dogs of the Spirit World. They are very friendly and will keep you safe until more help arrives. Be good my darlings!"

That issue solved, Crime Sorciere left.

Erza watched Sorano with concern. They were going uphill, away from the trafficker's base and Erza felt her own muscles tightening with exertion, but she wasn't draining her magic as Sorano was. The further away they got, the harder it would be for Sorano to keep those gates open. Erza knew from Lucy that Nicola didn't require much magic to be summoned. Still, maintaining three at once after a prolonged fight… Sorano must be running on fumes.

She was about to ask for a break, for Sorano's sake, when she saw the strain break on Sorano's face. She breathed a sigh of relief and continued without a hitch.

Erza spied the pink maguilty band around Sorano's wrist. She looked to Meredy who trailed directly after Jellal. There was no band on Meredy that she could see. It wasn't until Jellal turned to help Macbeth up a steep embankment that she saw the corresponding band on his wrist.

Erza smirked to herself.

"We're clear." Sorano said almost an hour later. "The Nicola have gone back through their gates. The Knights are there."

"Good." Jellal pushed the sweat from his brow. "Let's rest awhile. Meredy?"

With a swipe of her hand, the pink bands dissipated. Erza wanted to comment, but she wanted to sit more.

She slumped down next to Richard who labored for breath. She peered around their group. Sorano sat between Macbeth and Sawyer, her head on Macbeth's shoulder and her feet in Sawyer's lap. Even with Jellal's magical donation, she looked ready to pass-out. Erza's eyes went over to Jellal. As always, Meredy and Erik were on either side of him. It seemed to Erza that the three were never that far apart from the other. They were bound by something she couldn't sense.

She smiled and closed her eyes for a moment. It was good to see the people she loved surrounded by people who cared.

"Your girlfriend's gettin' sappy again." She heard Erik mutter.

"Be quiet and listen for Rune Knight movements." Jellal told him tersely.

Erik and Meredy snickered and their group fell quiet. Erza lightly dozed against Richard's side. Last night hardly any of them had slept. It was hard to let yourself sleep when you were supposed to free children the next morning.

She woke when Sawyer returned. Erza didn't recall him leaving, but there he stood with Jellal, out of breath and leaning against a tree for support.

"I checked camp. A couple of scouts got a little too close for comfort. I don't think it'd be smart to go back yet."

"I don't think we can stay here either, boss." Erik added. "I'm hearin' a lot of talk of searchin' the hillsides here."

"In that case we should partner off and go deeper into the mountains and make a plan to come back in a few day's time," Jellal said decisively.

Erza didn't like that idea. There was a lot that could go wrong. They were all tired. If someone got injured everyone else wouldn't know for days. Anyone of them could get lost easily trying to rendezvous. If it was terrain they were familiar with, if they weren't all dead on their feet it would be feasible. She herself didn't know this region of Fiore all that well, she had been here maybe three times.

A lightbulb went off.

"No, wait." Erza stood, damning the stiffness in her legs. "Erik, do you hear any movement west of here?"

Erik closed his eyes and focused. When he opened them, he shook his head.

"I know a place we can go. Follow me."

They did follow. The trek was easier this time as they were going downhill and the forest here had thinned a little. They arrived at the lawn of their destination by sunset.

"What is this place?" Sawyer's voice was tinged with awe.

Erza smiled, she didn't blame him. Even after years of disuse and lack of attention it was still beautiful.

"The Heartfilia Estate," Erza answered, scanning the grounds carefully for the entrance Lucy mentioned.

"As in your friend Lucy?" Meredy asked in surprise as they neared the extravagant main building on the grounds. They passed some overgrown hedges, still daunting in their wildness. "This is hers?"

"Was. It was her childhood home before she came to Fairy Tail." Erza replied, growing worried that she wasn't finding what Lucy had said was here.

Macbeth snorted behind her, "Tch. And she left this to join Fairy Tail?"

"It wasn't a happy home." Erza murmured more to herself. "Now where is it?"

"I'm sensing some powerful magic, are you sure it's saf-"

Jellal slammed face-first into the barrier. Erza barely managed to hold back a laugh at his stunned expression. His guildmates weren't as considerate. While they giggled he rubbed at his forehead irately.

 _He looks like Happy when Natsu accidently cooks his fish._ Erza thought briefly, finding the look of annoyance on his face endearing. She walked up beside him and pressed her guild mark against the surface.

The barrier rippled and above their heads appeared the words: A FATHER LOST.

"Igneel," Erza spoke assuredly.

An opening appeared in front of her. She looked over her shoulder at the others with a smile and beckoned them through. After the rest of them passed through, she followed. The barrier closed seamlessly behind her.

"We can't be seen through the other side, can we?" Jellal guessed.

"Or heard." Erza stared proudly at her friend's handiwork, "Lucy wanted a place that only Fairy Tail members could reach now that we've been scattered to the winds. She tells everyone that she sees about it."

"Cool, any beds in this place? I'm beat." Macbeth turned about face and headed straight into the mansion without waiting for a response.

The rest turned to Erza as if seeking permission. Erza waved them on. Meredy and Sawyer took off running, like children eager to play with a new toy. Richard and Sorano were only slightly more restrained. They began chattering about the luxurious surroundings, predicting at what lay inside for them to find. This left Erik, Jellal, and Erza standing at the barrier's edge.

Erza caught the look Erik and Jellal shared before Erik put his hands behind his head and followed the others at a leisurely pace.

Then there were two.

"Ready?" She prompted.

"Just a moment," Jellal replied, his eyes on his retreating guildmembers. "I'm still… taking it all in."

She stood with him in contemplative silence. The sun had nearly set and it looked as if someone had painted the sky in strokes of orange, purple, and dark blue. Erza thought it was the perfect ending to a triumphant day. Without thinking, her hand reached for his. Jellal took it. They didn't look at each other, they didn't need to. The world was small beneath their feet.

"Hey guys!" Meredy shouted from the front door, "Sawyer and I found the kitchen! There's even food in the pantry!"

Erza had completely forgotten about eating. At the mention of food the emptiness of her stomach made itself painfully known. She felt Jellal squeeze her fingers before they began to move in tandem towards the mansion. It wasn't until they reached the threshold that his hand slipped away from hers.

Dinner was rice porridge. Which would have been what they had eaten at the campsite, but the fact that they were eating it at a real table with nice plates and silverware made it feel like a feast. Everyone's mood improved. Sawyer, between gulps explained everything he had discovered so far. The kitchen obviously, bedrooms, ridiculously proportioned bathrooms, and even a two-story library.

Erza did not fail to notice how Jellal's eyes lit-up at the mention of a library. She noted that for later exploration.

The exhaustion set in once everyone's bellies were full. Around the table people were starting to zone out or doze off altogether. She stood-up.

"Sawyer, why don't you show everyone where those bedrooms you found are. I'll clean up."

"You sure?" Sawyer looked up at her drowsily.

"I think I know my way there. Go, before we have to start carrying people."

He nodded and as he gathered his sleepy herd, she gathered their dirtied bowls. When she looked up again, only Jellal lingered in the kitchen with her.

"Not tired?" She inquired, pouring a bucket of well water over their dishes.

"I thought I'd help you first. It is my guild after all."

"You can dry then." Erza tossed him a rag.

He came to stand next to her. Their fingers would graze every time she handed him a bowl to dry, even though it could easily be avoided. Erza felt her cheeks warm and she did nothing to stop it.

The work was finished quickly. Leaving them alone and empty handed. Erza half-turned towards him. Her hip rested against the sink basin and she crossed her arms. She looked up at him with a rueful smile.

"Want to go find your library?"

He quirked one eyebrow, "Not tired?"

"Not yet." She held out her hand. "Coming with me or not?"

Again, to her happy surprise, Jellal took her hand. She weaved their fingers together for good measure. She tugged him forward and they were off. They tore out of the kitchen and into one of the many hallways. Moonlight spilled from the tall windows onto the floors. The hardwood creaked beneath their heavy footfalls. The walls echoed her breathless laughter.

After careening around several corners and almost tumbling down a flight of stairs they reached the library. Without ceremony they tore open the double entry doors. Dusty and not well-loved, it was still a wonder. Erza took no offense when Jellal dropped her hand in favor of reaching out for the tomes in front of them.

Looking around in the dim moonlight, Erza pictured herself again with her teammates. Lucy and Wendy on the floor, trying to piece together the puzzle of their current adventure. Natsu and Gray having a brawl that ended up destroying Lucy and Wendy's good work. It had been a day of bright sunshine, shouting, and discovery.

As happy as she was to be with Jellal and the new friends she was making in his guild, her heart longed for other people. She wondered where her teammates were now. _I hope they're happy and safe._ Erza blinked hard. _Even if I'm not there to see it._

"How did you know where this was?"

Erza cleared her throat before she turned back to him, "I've been here before. With my team."

Something in her voice must have tipped him off, because he immediately stopped admiring the shelves and looked at her.

"Erza?"

She hated the concern in his voice. There was nothing to be concerned about.

"I'm fine."

His mouth turned into a sympathetic frown. "Erza."

She swallowed and crossed her arms, "Don't say my name like that, I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Of course," She stated, emphatically determined to be fine. She then began to list off all the reasons why she should be perfectly fine. "I'm not injured. You're not injured. We have a roof over our heads for the night. We saved dozens of children from slavery. What else could I need?"

For a blessed moment Erza thought that would be the end of his inquiry. Technically it was. He asked no further questions, but she didn't expect him to put his arms around her either.

"I know that it's been hard on you. To be away from them." He said as he set his chin against the top of her head. "And you can let yourself feel it. I won't think any less of you. You'll still be the strong, resilient Erza I've always known. Give yourself a moment to grieve."

The tears were already in her eyes by the time he embraced her. Now they were streaming down her face. Her breath hitched as she tried vainly to rein them back in. She opened her mouth to tell him she didn't need to grieve, but all that came out was a choked wail. After that she had no choice but to let herself fall to pieces.

She hated herself for this weakness. She hated herself for feeling lonely when she was surrounded by the members of Jellal's guild; all of whom she liked and respected. She hated herself for the moments where she woke-up wishing she were in her own bed at Fairy Hills. She hated herself for not being in the right state-of-mind to talk Master Makarov out of the disbandment. She hated herself for missing Magnolia and the guildhall and Lucy's apartment.

Erza hated herself so much for ruining a perfectly victorious day with crying that it only made her cry more.

To his credit, Jellal stood there and let her fingers dig into the front of his shirt. Let himself get drenched in her tears and snot. He didn't try to move or soothe her. He was just the bulwark that kept her crying face hidden from the world. Eventually, her body ran out of tears, the chemicals in her brain evened-out again and she regained the ability to speak properly.

Erza turned her cheek to press against his chest, "Can, can we go to bed now?"

"Yeah, let's go."

They shifted. Only one arm was around the other now. Erza hid her face just above his collarbone. She closed her eyes let him lead her out of the library.

Eventually they reached a bedroom. There was no telling if it was anywhere near where the other guild members were, but that hardly mattered. The bed had sheets, dusty, and stained with age, but sheets nonetheless. They lingered in the doorway. Erza wiped her face on her sleeve before she could look at him directly.

"Would you stay?"

Jellal brushed away the strands of hair that stuck to her cheeks, "Of course."

She fell asleep with his hand in hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Erza's hand slid across his shoulder, which drew Jellal away from the world of ancient magical devices and back into reality. It was a rough transition from the pages of the book in front of him to Erza's frame swathed in candlelight. Once his eyes adjusted he returned her smile.

"Going to bed?" He asked.

"Mhmm. Join me?"

Jellal glanced back at the book. He was only a few pages away from finishing. It seemed like a such a shame to leave the task incomplete. Erza sighed and drew out the chair next to him. Her hand left his shoulder to help cushion her head against the table's surface.

"I'll wait," She stifled a yawn and her eyes drifted closed.

Warm affection pooled in his chest at the sight. He stared fondly for a moment at her peaceful face, so different from their first night in the library where in her exhaustion she had finally let herself feel the loss of Fairy Tail. They all needed a respite from the open road and while he had only intended that they stay at the Heartfilia Estate for a few nights at most; a few nights had turned into a week.

It was startling how quickly they had all set to a routine. He would go to the library before breakfast, then help Erza train with Meredy and Macbeth before lunch. Then in the afternoon he'd help Sorano get well water and cook dinner with Richard. Every member wandered off between meals to do what they willed. Jellal found himself drawn again and again into the library after dinner. Again and again Erza would find him and gingerly coax him to go to sleep.

It had been the best week of his life.

"You'll never finish if you keep staring at me," Erza murmured, her eyes opening slowly.

Jellal looked at the open pages before him. Their contents no longer interested him as much as the woman beside him. He placed an old ribbon in the crack of the book to save his place and carved out a few minutes from the next morning to finish.

"What time is it?" He pushed his chair back and stood.

"Past midnight I think." Erza stretched her arms out over the table before she rose.

"And how long were you waiting for me?"

"Not long."

Her lie was obvious, but Jellal chose not to comment. He put out the candle and they made their way back in the dark, as they had done for the past week. Somewhere in that darkness he caught Erza's arm and kept hold of it until they were safely in their room.

"So, are you ready to leave?" Erza asked casually as she pulled the sheets down on her side.

"Yes and no," He replied honestly as he slipped off his shoes and shrugged off his coat. "It's time to get back to our mission."

"I understand." There was a flash of light as Erza requipped into pajamas before slipping into bed.

When he joined her, her hand immediately took his. He smiled at her touch. Even after that first night, they hadn't spent a night apart, always falling asleep while holding hands. If the others noticed or cared about his and Erza's sleeping arrangements, they had kept quiet about it. Jellal suspected that it was Erik he had to thank for that.

"Jellal?"

"Hmm?" He hadn't realized that his eyes had closed until he opened them again. With the little moonlight that came from the window he could only see the outline of her face. "Yes, Erza?"

"Is it okay that we've spent every night together in the same bed? Won't your fiancé be upset?"

Jellal groaned and turned onto his back, careful not to break his hold on her hand, "Are you ever going to let that go?"

"Not ever," Erza laughed.

"You say one stupid thing and it haunts you for the rest of your life," He muttered in annoyance.

Erza giggled again. She then moved closer and rested her forehead against the curve of his shoulder. "Tell me something."

"What?" He turned his head even though all he could see was her hair.

"Does this," Erza squeezed his hand to demonstrate what she meant, "end when we leave tomorrow?"

"Do you want it to end?"

"Not ever," Erza repeated in a more serious tone.

Jellal loosened his grip to run his fingers over the palm of her hand. He felt out each callous, the smooth yet blunt edges of her nails, the cracked and broken skin of her knuckles. Her hands were well-abused, but strong. Where others might prefer genteel softness, Jellal favored hard-earned experience. He'd trust his very soul to these hands.

He turned to his side and pushed his forehead against hers. "Good night, Erza."

Erza put their hands between them, just under their chins. "Try not to snore too loudly."

"I don't snore." He insisted as he had been insisting for the past seven nights.

"Ahuh, sure." Erza's lips brushed his knuckles. On accident or on purpose, he wasn't sure. "Good night, Jellal."

Jellal pounded the last peg into the ground and straightened slowly. His body was aching with fatigue. A week off the road and then the added weight of all the supplies they brought from the estate had taken its toll. He had reasoned that they didn't need to take so many things, but Erza wouldn't hear it. Lucy had told her about the storehouse on the grounds for a reason. Lucy would be happy that their travels would be more comfortable, Erza told him.

Jellal didn't know Lucy well enough to argue with her, but he couldn't imagine that Lucy cared whether they all slept in the rain or not. After all, every member of Crime Sorciere had tried to kill Lucy at least once.

Still, he was grateful for the little tent in front of him. Glancing around he saw all the other members except for Richard working on their own tent. Richard liked to sleep in a pile of dirt shaped and softened by his own magic with the stars above him and therefore didn't need a tent. It seemed a little too close to being buried alive for Jellal's taste. But, to each their own.

He did another head count.

"Erza and Macbeth aren't back yet?" Jellal asked Erik as he passed by.

"I hear them walkin' this way. They'll be here soon." Erik told him before walking away.

"Hey, Jellal?" Meredy called. "Would you help me gather some firewood since you're done? I don't think what we have will last us through the night."

His body protested at the prospect of anymore exercise, but he nodded, and followed her into the woods. Once they both had a sizeable stack, he noticed that Meredy's pace as they headed back had slowed tremendously.

"Meredy?" He studied her face, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. Just thinking."

Meredy was one to speak her mind about whatever she was thinking. It was a habit that Jellal had found annoying their first few years together. Now he saw it as a sign for concern when she wasn't talking. He stopped in his tracks and stared her down until she talked.

She sighed and adjusted the bundle in her arms, "You're going to share a tent with Erza, right?"

"I suppose we will."

"What's it like?" Meredy asked.

Jellal nearly dropped the firewood. He prayed to whatever god was listening that she wasn't asking what he thought she was asking. Mercifully, she caught the wild look of fear in his eyes and corrected herself.

"Not that!" She reached out and smacked his arm. "I mean, you just seem happier since she's been with us. I was just wondering, does she make you happy? Just by being here?"

"She does," Jellal said. He felt grateful that he didn't have to go into too much detail. In many ways he himself was still adjusting to Erza's daily presence

Meredy didn't seem satisfied with that answer and tapped her foot. "Are you in love with her?"

Jellal sputtered incoherently. Yes. The answer was a resounding, obvious yes. He held no doubt that everyone including Erza was aware of his feelings. As surprising as it was to have it put so bluntly, Jellal was more surprised by why Meredy felt the need to confirm it.

"Meredy, what is this about?"

Meredy looked off towards the direction of camp, "I'm happy for you. I am. I just want it." Her eyes turned back to him, "I want to be in love."

"You will be."

She chuckled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes, "Right, when we complete our mission. _If_ we complete our mission."

Jellal didn't have an answer for her. He knew that her life was a special brand of unfair. They were all indoctrinated into the darkness as children, but Meredy had committed to a life of atonement before she had finished adolescence. Her young adult life was sheltered at best.

"I mean!" Meredy went on angrily, "Defeating Zeref? Ridding the world of his influence? What kind of shit-goals are those? How are we ever supposed to succeed if that's our benchmark?!"

She continued for some time, ranting about outcomes and constants. Jellal was soon lost. To his surprise she never dropped her stack of firewood, despite how she would kick at the roots and rocks around her.

When it appeared she had run out of things to yell about he asked: "Feel better?"

"Not really, it didn't exactly solve anything, but we should head back. I'm sure Erza and Macbeth have returned by now and I'd like to get dinner started. At least that's something normal I get to do."

With that, Meredy turned on her heel and marched in the direction of camp. He trailed behind her quietly, waiting to see if she would start raving about something else. She didn't, but she also didn't speak much for the rest of the evening either. Even though Jellal wasn't sure of what else he could have said or done, he felt like he had failed somehow.

Later, after everyone had said their goodnights and Richard took over first watch he and Erza crammed themselves inside their tent. They had to lay pressed together to fit in the tight space. Jellal didn't think either of them minded all too much.

"Here," Erza said, shifting lower for a second so his arm could comfortably stay around her shoulders before she moved again to put her head on his chest. "Better?"

Jellal admired how the new position gave her an excuse to hitch one of her legs between his. Their fingers entangled and rested on his stomach. His eyes closed in contentment.

"Much better," He replied almost a full minute later.

Erza hummed and drummed her fingers along his knuckles, "If you aren't too tired, there's something I'd like to tell you."

"Something happen on your shopping trip in town?"

"There was an announcement in one of the stores we went into." Erza said, "Princess Hisui has come-of-age. There will be a big celebration in Crocus to celebrate the occasion."

He peeked one eye at her, "And?"

Erza craned her head to meet his stare, "There's an open invitation to many of the prominent wizard guilds. Including… Former Fairy Tail members."

Jellal didn't miss the way her voice tightened around the word 'former', but he decided not to call attention to it. "Do you want to go?"

"I could use it as an opportunity to gather intel about that guild you mentioned at dinner."

"Avatar."

"Precisely," Erza nodded, "Erik, Meredy, nor you seem to recall that name, but it was listed in that book about the Balam Alliance. I'm sure at such a large event there will be someone who will have information."

Her logic was sound and there would be no conflict that he could see. Tomorrow he'd be sending Erik and Sawyer on scouting missions to check the status of other minor dark guilds under the former Balam Alliance. He also felt much better about Erza only going away a night or two for a party than on an extended trip. It was selfish, but he wanted her close.

"You might also see some of your guildmates. Right?"

"Right."

He squeezed her closer to him, "You can just go to see them. If you want, you don't have to work while you're there."

Erza sat up suddenly and detached herself from his embrace. "Nonsense. You and your guild took me in when I didn't have anywhere to go. It's only right that I contribute where I can."

The tent really didn't have the head space for them to both be sitting up, but he sat up anyway. "Erza, we've just spent a week recuperating because you granted us access to something that was really meant for your guild." Jellal pointed at the tent around them, "You've provided supplies, morale, and plenty else. No one will begrudge you a party."

Erza frowned at him, but she didn't belabor the point. With a huff she threw herself back down. "I wouldn't feel as guilty if I could bring any of you."

Jellal chuckled at the idea. "Yes, bring a band of convicted dark wizards to Princess Hisui's birthday celebrations. That will certainly cause a stir."

Erza exhaled what might have been a laugh had she found the situation at all funny. Jellal laid down again next to her and without hesitation they rearranged themselves as they had before.

"What if you took Meredy?" He asked himself more than her.

"Meredy?" She questioned.

"Yes." Meredy had never been formally convicted. She was on a wanted list, but she had been added as a child. There was no accurate description of what she looked like now. Doranbolt might be there and he might recognize her, but he was a Fairy Tail wizard at heart, his loyalty would be to Erza more so than the council.

"Would you consider bringing Meredy with you?" Jellal asked her, "She's still so young. It would be good for her to experience something… Normal."

Erza graced him with a smile and put her hand on his cheek, "Absolutely. I'll start preparing right away."

 _Right away, indeed_. Jellal watched as she scrambled out of the tent, calling for Macbeth, Meredy, and Sorano. He considered going after her for a moment but thought better of it. He'd be of little help in this matter and he was already so tired. Sleep claimed him before he could hear Meredy's squeal of excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

Erza watched in amusement from across their carriage as Meredy fidgeted. To Erza it seemed like she hadn't stopped smiling since she was told she was coming to Crocus with her four days ago. Now Meredy couldn't stop looking out the window, as if willing Crocus to appear before them.

"It'll be a little while before we see the capital," Erza informed her.

"I know, I just…" Meredy trailed off before returning Erza's stare, "I'm so excited. Thank you for inviting me along."

Erza pursed her lips in a smile. "My pleasure. I'm happy to have the company."

Meredy returned her grin before turning her attention back to the passing landscape. Erza began watching too, her mind traveling elsewhere. Soon enough, the tree line receded enough for them to catch a glance of their destination. In the distance they could see Mercurius Palace shining in the dying sunlight. Meredy nearly threw herself out of the window for a better look.

Erza tugged her back inside, "Before you get too excited and forget: Let's go over your cover story one more time."

"Alright." Meredy said with a forced seriousness.

"Your name?"

"Mary Butler."

Erza nodded with satisfaction. "And how do we know each other?"

"My brother hired you to train me in swordsmanship and magic."

She nodded again, "And your brother's name?"

"Jel- I mean Jerry."

Erza smirked at the slip. It wouldn't do to make that mistake in front of others, but for the moment it was sweet. She had to remember to tell Jellal later.

"And remember, you're from the Magnolia area if anyone asks."

Meredy agreed, but it didn't take long for her head and attention to turn again to the view of Crocus.

Soon enough they were at the palace gates. Erza exited the coach first and thanked the driver for his services and reassured him that they had a place to stay for the night. Meredy soon followed, trying to smooth the lines in her dress and check to make sure her hair was still in place.

"Do I look alright?" Meredy asked her nervously.

Meredy looked beautiful. Even though Erza was still getting used to hair color, which was now a pale straw hue after Macbeth had bleached it for disguise purposes, it was piled elegantly atop her head. Erza wished that they had had time to find Meredy a dress of her own, instead of something second-hand from her requip space. Still, Sorano had done an excellent job of tailoring the dress to fit Meredy's proportions. The blue silk dotted with printed white roses looked like it was made for her.

Erza offered her right arm, "I have the prettiest date here."

Giggling, Meredy took her arm and they proceeded inside. The journey was long partly due to the crowd and partly due to Meredy's habit of stopping every few feet to admire something else. Erza found herself laughing.

"You've been to Crocus before."

"Yeah, but never like this!" Meredy pointed at another statue, "Look at that one!"

Her curiosity knew no bounds, but the crowd did and they no choice but to follow in line with the stream of people. Only when they entered the main ballroom did Meredy lapse into appreciative silence.

Truly, there was much to appreciate. The chandeliers, the paintings, the sheer amount of people and food. Another party played out in Erza's mind. Her guild was victorious after yet another impossible battle, sworn enemies pledging new friendships and even sisterhood. It all came back in a pleasantly painful rush. Peering up, she could nearly imagine Natsu on that balcony, cosplaying as the king with the real king only a few feet behind him.

"Erza Scarlet?"

Knocked from her reminiscing, Erza turned to see Jura in front of them.

"Jura!" Erza smiled in greeting, "I'm glad to see you well. Is the rest of Lamia Scale here?"

"It's nice to see you as well. Lyon and the others are around, but I am unfortunately no longer officially associated with the guild. I've accepted a position within the Magic Council."

Erza noticed Meredy stiffen out of the corner of her eye, but she felt no threat from Jura. After all, Jura had defended Richard and Jellal prior to their arrests.

"Congratulations. May I introduce my friend, Mary?" Erza pushed Meredy forward.

"Nice to meet you, Jura sir." Meredy shook his hand.

"Just Jura is fine." He smiled pleasantly. "Are you affiliated with any guilds?"

"Not at this time no, Erza's been teaching me."

"You have an excellent tutor." Jura's gaze shifted to Erza, "I came over to let you know that Wendy Marvel has joined Lamia Scale."

"Really?" Erza asked in relief and in surprise, "Is she doing well? Is she happy? Is she here? It'd be wonderful to see her."

Jura laughed good-naturedly at her concern. "She's doing very well, she's become very close with Chelia. I don't recall seeing her with the other members, but she could still be here."

Trumpets sounded before Erza could ask more. Princess Hisui stepped out onto the balcony she had just been observing. It hadn't even been a full year since Erza had seen the Princess, but she did indeed seem older, wiser. Pride welled inside her. Hisui would make an excellent queen.

"With that said, let the ball begin!"

At that announcement the music started up. Jura became visibly uncomfortable.

Jura tugged at his collar, "I've been informed that members of the council are expected to participate in the opening dance, but I'm ill-suited to the task. Would either of you be willing-"

"I'll dance!" Meredy jumped at the chance, "I have no idea what I'm doing, but at least we can look terrible together."

Jura face unclenched with relief. Meredy looked to Erza for permission.

"Go, have fun."

Jura led Meredy out to the dance floor, and Meredy was positively bouncing with anticipation. While Erza had to agree with Jura that he lacked grace, at least with his novice partner he appeared somewhat competent by comparison.

 _I wonder if Jellal is any good at dancing_.

Erza batted the thought away. Now was not the time to daydream about her… Whatever Jellal was to her. She was here to chaperone Meredy and glean information from anyone she could. Erza scanned the crowd around her, no familiar faces besides a few councilmen who shared the floor with Jura and Meredy. Based on her guild's previous track record, she doubted even those council members wanted to help.

"Hello, Miss Scarlet."

Erza turned and upon seeing her addresser she dropped into a curtsy, "Your Royal Highness."

Hisui, with her smile as gentle as ever bid Erza to rise again. "I know the party has only just technically begun, but are you having a good time?"

"I am so far, and yourself?"

"Just fine, though I seem to have underestimated the size of the guest list…" The princess's gaze shot over Erza's shoulder for a second before returning to Erza, "Would you care to join me in the gardens?"

Erza kept herself from glancing back at Meredy. It was one thing to let her dance with a man of integrity, another to leave her completely alone.

"I'm sorry, I came with my student. She's dancing now, but I promised her brother I would keep an eye on her."

Hisui peered over her shoulder once more before she called General Arcadios over to join them.

"Arcadios," Hisui turned her smile on him. "Erza and I are going to take a stroll through the gardens. The blonde woman dancing with Councilman Jura is Erza's guest, please stay with her until we return. Understand that she is under my protection."

"Understood ma'am."

As many did in the presence of royalty Erza found herself acting against her own wishes and she walked with the crown princess of Fiore into the gardens. She hated the idea of leaving Meredy alone. She physically felt sick with worry over leaving her. Erza tried and failed to keep the worry from reaching her face.

"Your friend is in good hands, Erza." Hisui arrsured as they stepped outside.

"She's never been to a party like this." Erza supplied, "I'm worried she might find herself in trouble."

"True." Hisui stopped to admire a pink flower that Erza couldn't remember the name for. "She didn't come for the celebration my father threw after the dragon invasion. It's a shame too, she and her comrades were very helpful in that fight."

"You know."

 _But how?_ Erza wondered, but then set that concern aside. It didn't matter right now how her cover was blown. Erza was already turning to run back inside and steal Meredy away, but Hisui caught her wrist.

With a deep breath Erza stilled herself. It was no small thing for a royal person to touch someone, especially a wizard from a defunct guild. She steeled herself to take-off running the second Hisui let go. Hisui's grip tightened, as if she could sense Erza's thoughts.

"Meredy and Crime Sorciere do too much good for this kingdom. If she's arrested it will not be under my command," Hisui assured her.

Hisui let go and Erza fought back the urge to run. Erza's heart returned gradually into its regular rhythm. Meredy wasn't in danger. Neither were any of her other friends in Crime Sorciere apparently.

"I asked you out here because I want to know what Crime Sorciere is doing back in Crocus," Hisui told her. "The last time they were here, a catastrophe struck. I want to share information."

Erza exhaled slowly, "Let's do that."

A few minutes later they returned to the main ballroom. The princess was swiftly hijacked into conversing with a group of dignitaries which left Erza to seek out Arcadios and Meredy.

"Erza! Over here!" Meredy's voice cut through the crowd, "Look who I found!"

When Erza turned her head Arcadios was nowhere to be seen, but his replacements were more than satisfactory. Next to Meredy were Gray and Juvia, who, upon seeing Erza, started moving towards her.

Gray reached her first and pulled her into a tight hug. Erza would have commented on this uncharacteristic move, but she knew better. Since they were children, she and Gray had a special understanding. Neither of them liked to be emotionally vulnerable around others, so when one or the other displayed that vulnerability the procedure was to just keep quiet and let it happen. So, Erza just squeezed him hard in return.

"You clean-up nice, Erza," Gray said as he backed-off.

"I'm just happy you're wearing anything at all, Gray." She teased in return as she tried to keep the joy radiating inside her from spilling over.

She caught an obviously jealous Juvia over Gray's shoulder and went to her next. Despite her previous jealousy Juvia returned the hug with all the enthusiasm that was the cornerstone of Juvia's personality.

"It's so great to see you both," Erza breathed out as she relinquished her hold on Juvia. "Have you been well? Where are you both staying? Have you been working together still?"

Her round of questions was answered by a gush of answers from Juvia; who was more than happy to share the news that she and Gray lived together now. Between Juvia's exuberant story-telling and Gray's dampening input, Erza didn't realize that Gray had stripped out of his clothes until Meredy pointed it out.

"Gray, your shirt."

"What?!" Gray shouted looking around in alarm for his missing clothes before Juvia handed them back to him.

As they were busy redressing Gray before he was arrested once again for public indecency, Meredy leaned in to ask: "What did you talk about with the princess?"

Erza shook her head. It was too crowded here to discuss that now. That, and her job of getting intel was essentially done for the night. That left only one task left, and that task made no requirement of talking shop. Erza lifted a tray full champagne from a passing waiter and held it out for their little quartet.

"Later," Erza smirked, "Now we have fun."

In the time it took Meredy to finish her first glass Erza, Gray, and Juvia had already knocked back three. In true Fairy Tail tradition the first step to a good time was to drink.

They moved through the party as a group, too close and separated for too long to spend time apart. As the night progressed they did end-up seeing Wendy and Carla amongst the Lamia Scale wizards. Erza was impressed when Juvia broke-up Gray and Lyon's inevitable fight with her water lock.

"You promised no fighting!" Juvia had screamed at Gray, a little tipsy. "Now when I let you out we are going to go dance! And you, Lyon! You will find someone else to flirt with!"

Actively drowning, Gray and Lyon agreed to her conditions.

After that Ren, Hibiki, and Eve of Blue Pegasus all attempted to teach Meredy how to properly dance. Their only compensation was overtrodden feet and being bowled over when Ichiya was sent flying for getting too close to Erza again. Meredy suggested they moved on before Ichiya regained consciousness. Erza eagerly agreed.

By the end of the evening their group saw twelve other Fairy Tail wizards and various wizards from not only Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, but also Sabertooth and Mermaid Heel. Erza's heart was overfull after seeing so many of her friends and allies. It eased the sting of having not seen Natsu, Happy, or Master Makarov at the event.

"Do we have -hic- to go?" Meredy half-mumbled, half hiccupped as Erza guided her to the line of carriages.

"Yes," Erza said softly yet sternly. "It's time for bed now."

"Noooo."

To her left, Gray carried a drunk Juvia bridal-style.

"Are we leaving?" Juvia asked sleepily from his shoulder.

With more tenderness that Erza remembered him ever showing Juvia, Gray answered: "Yeah, you drank all the champagne, so they had to send everyone home."

"Meredy helped," Juvia offered as a weak defense.

"I diiiid! I'm shhhuuuper helpful!" Meredy cried and then began giggling to herself.

Gray shook his head, "I think you're in the hotel next to ours. Wanna share a carriage?"

"I think that would be best. I'd hate to separate these two."

At the mere mention of being apart from Juvia, Meredy tore herself away from Erza's support and ran at Gray. She threw her arms around Juvia.

"My Juvia."

"My Meredy," Juvia responded in kind by tugging Meredy tight against her chest.

Gray looked to Erza for assistance. Erza shook her head in amusement and went to hire a coach. After much cajoling and many reassurances that they could cuddle once inside, Gray and Erza managed to pour Juvia and Meredy into the coach. Juvia, of course, insisted that she be snuggled by both Gray and Meredy. Juvia settled for sitting next to Gray while she and Meredy shared each other's laps.

It took only ten minutes into their ride for both to fall dead asleep. Gray relaxed his shoulders and sighed in relief.

"It'll be a lot easier to put her to bed now."

Erza arched an eyebrow at him, "I better not hear later that something untoward happened."

Gray's laugh was nothing more than a huff of air, "No worries in that department. If I wanted that to happen it would have already happened. Juvia's… Well you know what she's like."

"I do," Erza smiled. "I'm happy to see that you two have found a rhythm that suits you both."

Gray didn't respond, only looked at Juiva with something, that if Erza squinted could call fondness. Erza decided to leave it be and observed the blurred view of Crocus at night through the window.

"Hey, Erza," Gray interrupted her mindless viewing, "Have you or Crime Sorciere come across anything about E.N.D.?"

The acronym sounded familiar, but Erza wasn't sure she had heard it during her tenure with Jellal's guild. She shook her head.

"If you do, would you send word?"

Erza studied the determined look in his eyes, a sharp contrast to how he had looked at Juvia just a few short moments ago. Whatever E.N.D. was, it was important to Gray.

"I will."


	5. Chapter 5

Jellal woke-up when Erza moved. He had long grown accustomed to whatever movements she made in her sleep, but right now she was moving to disentangle herself from him. A soft moan came unbidden as he rolled away to give her room to sit-up.

"Hello?"

Jellal didn't open his eyes, he knew she was on the communication lacrima with Gray. Though why he would be calling at all was a mystery. Especially when it was so late. To his sleep-addled mind, Jellal guessed that it was still hours away until dawn.

"Very well," Erza's voice was crisp. "I'll be there as soon as possible."

Jellal's eyes shot open just as Erza closed the device. He sprung to a sitting position.

"What's happened?"

"Operation Purify has been moved up. Let's move."

She left the tent with Jellal on her heels. This enterprise was Erza's ever since Princess Hisui had given over what little information that she had about the Avatar guild to her. Jellal was happy to run as a glorified second-in-command as Erza created a network that combined the power and resources of Crime Sorciere, her friends in the Magic Council's Custody Enforcement Unit, and the unexpected espionage talents of one Gray Fulbuster.

While he and Erza had taken-up camp between the Avatar headquarters and one of its smaller branches, the other members of his guild were spread out across Fiore, watching other branches and waiting for their signal. As Erza got her horse ready, Jellal sent out six different sparks of starlight hurtling out of sight.

"You sent the signal?" Erza asked as he walked over.

"Yes."

"It'll reach the others?" She pressed.

Jellal couldn't help chuckling, "Doubting my abilities, Erza?"

Erza shook her head and secured her saddle, "No, of course not."

She braced her arms to mount but paused. Jellal waited to see why. Time was of the essence and the sooner they left to their own tasks the more decisive the blow would be to Avatar's operation. Erza turned to face him, one hand on the horn of the saddle.

"What if we fail?"

"We won't. You're leading us."

Erza frowned at his confidence, "I wish you wouldn't put me on so high a pedestal. I will fall at some point and I fear today will be it. I've put your guild at risk for capture or injury, kept Gray from Juvia for half-a-year, and-"

"We accepted the risks, all of us." Jellal touched her cheek without thinking; moving closer so that her face took-up his entire field of vision. "Erza, I would follow you to the ends of the earth because I'm in love with you. But my guild and I, Gray, and your friends in the Magic Council, we're following you into battle today because you're Titania."

In the span of second Jellal realized that he was going to kiss her. Or she would kiss him. Either way, he wouldn't stop it, not this time.

Erza's horse whinnied and they both turned toward the sound. Reality set back in and time was wasting. Jellal stepped away so she could properly mount. Before she rode-off, she offered him a simultaneously regretful and hopeful smile.

"Don't get caught. You're not as handsome in handcuffs."

That said, she rode off out of sight. Jellal went to the tent and snatched his cloak, throwing it on before he left as well.

Hours later Jellal stood over a crater. The meteor that created it was warning shot that doubled as serious roadblock. On the other side the part of Avatar's army stood. True, they could easily go around the edges, but then they'd have to contend with him.

"End your march!" Jellal shouted across the void between them, "Or I will end it for you!"

Someone came to the front of the line, by the way the troops parted for him, he must have been a commander of some sort. At this distance, Jellal was incapable of reading his expression, but his voice, loud and self-assured told Jellal all he needed to know.

"You're nothing but an insect to be crushed under the will of our great master! For Zeref!"

A battle cry rang out amongst the troops. A moment later the ground began to rumble under Jellal's feet. _Fools, all of them._ Jellal let them come to him. _And I used to be just the same._

"Meteor," He whispered. His body encompassed in starlight he leapt high into the air, "Heavenly arrows."

Blindingly bright points of light streaked through the air, taking down dozens to his left. He sent another wave to his right. He sped around the ring of the crater, knocking soldiers down into the pit as he went. None could land a hit on him, but he couldn't keep going one by one, not even at his accelerated pace. He still needed to have enough energy to get back to their rendezvous spot.

He swiped his hand down at the ground under the largest group of soldiers. "Heavenly breakdown."

There was screaming as the earth collapsed. Jellal even spotted a few deserters flee. He couldn't spare time on them, they had already given-up the fight. A flare of fire magic glanced over his shoulder. He'd been still too long. He flew down collapsing more and more earth until there remained nothing more than a deep ravine and a handful of wizards left.

Something connected with his lower back and he was sent sprawling. Jellal's face touched down first and while meteor softened the landing, he could taste blood. Looking up behind him, the commander who had called the troops to attack rose above him, propelled by pillars of air.

 _A wind wizard. Perfect._

Jellal stood, the glow of meteor dying away and the raw pain running from his forehead down to his clavicle. The commander was speaking to him now, above the roar of his magical cyclone probably boasting or maybe he was revealing his guild's grand evil plan. Jellal wasn't listening regardless. He had his own thoughts to sort out.

 _I hate that spell_ , Jellal grimaced, both from memory and how the wind stung his exposed face wound. _But there's no helping it: wind doesn't exist in a vacuum and I can't risk him saving his subordinates from the trap I just made for them._

As his opponent raved about a world ruled by Zeref, Jellal raised his arms, crossing them above his head and focused. He drew the shadows from beneath the trees, from the beneath the clouds in the sky, from the new ravine and gathered them in a ball of ever-expanding nothingness.

"Altairis," Jellal cast the spell, seeing Simon's face everywhere.

The nameless commander was knocked breathless down into the pit. The life left his eyes well before he hit bottom. Jellal seized one of the few remaining wizards and held her aloft. The anger in his voice was less at the wiggling wizard in his grasp and more at the world, at himself.

"Tell me, are there anymore coming from your branch?"

To her credit, the Avatar wizard was committed to her cause, "To die in the service of Zeref is an honor."

"Believe me, worshipping Zeref does not give anymore meaning to your life or your death." Jellal tightened his grip around her throat. "Your master has now learned that first hand."

Her eyes dotted expectantly to the left, easterly. "Our reinforcements will crush you."

"Thank you." Jellal dropped her. "Now either join your comrades in the pit or run. I don't care which, but don't let me see you ever again."

Casting meteor again, Jellal headed east.

Sawyer was the first of his guild that he reunited with. It had been a few days since he had seen him, but Sawyer didn't look too worse for wear. In fact, Sawyer was more concerned about him.

"Wow, you got a bad case of road rash there." Sawyer inspected the abrasion, "You should get Richard to check it out."

Jellal nodded, "I will, have you heard from him or the others?"

"I've seen 'em all. They sent me out to find you. They're all finished and heading back to basecamp."

"Good. Erza too?"

Sawyer shook his head, "I did a run-by. Rune Knights are all over the place, so I think she'll come back when she can shake 'em."

Jellal should have expected as much, but he had sense that told him that her delay wasn't that simple. He nodded at Sawyer. "Let's head back then."

A fire was already lit when they reached camp and the others had already set up tents, which reminded Jellal of the one he had and Erza had heedlessly abandoned at their site. He'd have to go back for it, if it was still there by the time the Rune Knights cleared out.

"Not to worry, boss." Erik clapped him on the back out of nowhere, "Sawyer here already picked it up after he looked for you. You should worry about that ugly face of yours."

Jellal ignored the underlying worry, just like Erik preferred. "Any other injuries in the guild?"

"Macbeth's got a twisted ankle, but that's about it. We're all a little low on magic though," He reported.

As he, Erik, and Sawyer neared the fire, the rest of his guild came into view. Relief buoyed his own weariness. Meredy and Sorano were bickering with Macbeth, who apparently was refusing to help with dinner due to what he called his disabling injury. Richard ignored them blissfully and read quietly from his little bible.

Jellal never really had a home before, but he imagined it was a lot like this.

Sorano saw him first. "Jellal! What happened to your face, darling?"

"You look awful." Macbeth chimed in, as helpful as ever.

"A little bit of love and you'll be alright in no time, oh yeah!" Richard rose to examine his face.

Jellal gently shoved him away, "I'm fine. Tell me how your missions went."

"Honestly, Jellal." Meredy put her hands on her hips. "What would Erza say about this?"

"I'd say thank you."

They all turned and there she was. Smiling, Jellal breathed easier seeing that she was uninjured. The only signs that she had done anything at all that day was the smudge of dirt on one cheek and the unkempt condition of her hair.

"Thank you all very much. Avatar leaders are in custody and their members either on the run or in custody as well. You all did great work." Erza walked over to Jellal, her fingers outlining without touching the battered section of his face, "I'm sorry that some of you had to be injured in the process."

"Hey!" Macbeth cried, offended that he wasn't getting as much personal recognition as Jellal. "He can still walk! I'll be out of commission for weeks!"

"More like two days, tops." Jellal heard Meredy mutter under her breath.

Erza faced him with a sympathetic smile, "Thank you Macbeth for your sacrifice. In return you don't have to train tomorrow."

Macbeth huffed indignantly, but his smirk betrayed that he was rather pleased.

"I want to hear details about everyone's day, but I think we should get some fresh water to clean that out." Erza tilted her head and held her hand out to him, "Jellal?"

Jellal sensed something off. Her suggestion was innocuous enough, but odd. He slid his hand into hers and disregarded the low whistle Erik blew as they walked away. Jellal noticed how Erza had neglected to grab a bucket for the water they were supposed to be retrieving.

They walked until they reached the stream. Jellal was certain that unless he was actively listening, Erik wouldn't be able to overhear them. Not that Erza had spoken. She remained quiet the entire way and that made Jellal grow wary.

"Erza, did something go wrong with the plan?" He asked when Erza pulled him under the shade of a nearby tree. "Did something happen that you don't want the others to know?"

Erza looked at him apologetically, "No, no. Everything went fine. Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Then why are we all the way out here?"

Erza nibbled on her lower lip. A nervous gesture that Jellal hadn't seen since he had asked her to join Crime Sorciere in their travels. He gripped her hand a little tighter while he waited for her to find the words.

"Lucy, Natsu, and Happy showed-up looking for Gray. They're going to reform Fairy Tail."

It didn't take a genius to figure-out what she would tell him next. He beat her to the punch.

"You're leaving."

Erza poorly fought a smile as she nodded. She was trying to hide her happiness for his sake, but he didn't want her to. It had taken him nearly a year, but he had begun to realize what it was like to have a guild who was also family. Fairy Tail was Erza's family. Jellal had always understood that if it came between being with him or being with them what her choice would be. He'd make the same choice between her and his guild.

All the understanding in the world wouldn't shield him from how much it would hurt to let her go.

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning. Lucy's given me a list of former members to track down."

"Tomorrow," he repeated, his voice unexpectedly hollow.

Erza stepped closer. She talked about how grateful she was to him and Crime Sorciere. That she wouldn't have survived the grief of losing Fairy Tail without them. That she was happy the two of them had had a chance to grow closer. That she was so proud of him. She told him that she was in love with him too, and her leaving now would never change that.

As she said all this, all Jellal could do was calculate how much time he had left with her. He had one more night. One more night was all he had and even that precious little time would be interrupted once they were back at camp and broke the news. This was the last time they would truly be alone in who knew how long.

"Jellal," Erza said, her voice splintering under the weight of her emotions, "I'm sorry that-"

He kissed her. His cheek and chin were white-hot with pain, but he kissed her anyway. Whatever apology Erza had begun was lost in the few seconds that his lips had been pressed against hers.

When Jellal pulled away Erza punched him.

Jellal stumbled back, more out of shock than from the force. Graciously, she had gone for his chest and not his face, but still… Out of all the ways for Erza to react to their first kiss, this was not the one Jellal had imagined.

"Really?!" Erza punched him again, this time on the arm. "After all this time together _NOW_ is the time to kiss me? When your face is half torn-off and I'm about to leave?!"

She stomped away from him; her arms crossed and her back turned. While she didn't really expect him to answer, Jellal thought it best to be frank.

"In my defense: with you leaving tomorrow, I didn't think I would get another chance."

Erza looked crossly over her shoulder at him, "You understand that this only makes it harder for me to leave you?"

"I understand completely."

Erza went back to fuming. When she did turn around again, her eyes met his with a look of determination that sent a spark throughout his whole body.

"If this is your chance, you'd better come over here and take it." Erza unfurled her arms from her chest. "I'd rather leave without regrets."

Jellal moved with intention, his hand already in her hair before their lips met again. Erza tilted her head in away that took the pressure off his injury and opened her mouth to his. Now he knew why he had gone so long without kissing her. He didn't know if he could stop.

A flash of light beyond his closed eyes told him that she had requipped her breastplate, and then her body, warm and firm pressed against him in confirmation. They held each other as tightly as possible.

He came up for air first. She bumped her nose against his.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No, Erza." He dipped his head to kiss her softly once, twice. "You could run me through with one of your swords and I would still want to keep kissing you."

She kissed him again. Fiercely, all tongue and teeth that goaded him into responding in kind. Many minutes and many kisses later, she was sighing into the crook of his neck. Jellal couldn't even begin to think of all the things he would give to keep her there with him forever.

"We make it so hard to say good-bye." He spoke into her hair.

"Maybe one day we won't have to say good-bye," She whispered.

Ever the optimist, his Erza was. He chuckled and kissed the crown of her head. For a moment he saw what she saw. A day when Zeref was defeated, when he was forgiven, and they could be together the way they always should have been.

Jellal wanted it so badly his entire being ached.

"Maybe."

Erza looked up at him, surprise written on her face. She knew not to ask or push her luck on the subject. Instead she pressed her lips against every unharmed part of his face.

"Let's go clean you up. It's time I told everyone else."

Jellal pushed away the impulse to kiss her again but kept her tight against his side as they walked back as a consolation. They didn't speak on the way, steeling themselves for the reactions ahead.

Richard was hard at work cleaning his wound when Erza dropped the bomb of her leaving. He and Jellal shared a look. Jellal saw pity in the man's small blue eyes, but he didn't resent it. It was only the look of a friend who empathized.

Macbeth did not take it half as well.

"Jellal! Tell her she has to stay!" Macbeth demanded. "You can't possibly want her to go!"

Jellal turned his gaze on the crowd around him. Meredy, Sorano, and Sawyer seemed sad, but accepting. Erik was as still as a stone, he had known before Jellal had, probably, and liked it no better. Only Macbeth didn't understand that you couldn't keep someone you loved when they were meant to be somewhere else.

"I want the best for Erza. That's what it means to love someone, Macbeth."

Macbeth swore. He even stood up to limp away, going as far to shove Sawyer out of his way. Jellal stood to go after him, but Richard just put his hand on his shoulder.

"Let him go. He'll come back when he's ready, oh yeah."

For a stiff moment, no one knew what to do until Erik disappeared into his tent and reappeared with two bottles of liquor.

"Swiped these from Avatar's warehouse before I destroyed it. Thought we could drink to celebrate." Erik said.

"You _stole_ from the dark guild we attacked today?" Meredy asked incredulous.

"They don't need it where they're headed," Erik replied defensively.

"I think it's an excellent idea." Erza smiled gratefully at him and went to go get the wooden cups they used at meal times.

When she returned Erik poured them all a generous amount. When Erza wordlessly handed Jellal a glass, he winced at the strong, antiseptic smell. Even during his days impersonating a councilman he never developed a fancy for alcohol. But tonight he could drink it; he felt like he wanted something that would numb him.

He looked up and found that no one had started drinking. They were waiting on him to make a toast. Jellal's hand curled around Erza's.

"To Fairy Tail."

"To Fairy Tail!" Everyone cheered and clinked cups before drinking.

With the intake of alcohol came an outpouring of talking. Stories from the fight against Avatar, tales from the night Erza and Meredy went to Crocus, and anecdotes from Erza's tenure with Crime Sorciere. It certainly must have been demurer celebration than the Fairy Tail equivalent of a farewell party, but Jellal was certain Erza was just as happy.

The next morning when she left, Jellal was proud to say he had enough self-control to only kiss her twice. Once in the privacy of their tent when they woke-up and once more in front of his guild without shame as they said good-bye.

When Erza had turned and was a just about out of sight, Meredy wrapped her arms consolingly around his middle.

"Hard to let her go?" She asked.

"Yes, but it'll get better." He replied.

And it would get better. Jellal had his family to help him now. His little sister Meredy hanging on his waist and his wayward older brother Erik standing close on his other side. Jellal was still trying to determine the exact relationships he had with the others, but he had already had made a good start of it. He turned and led them back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas had to be Erza's favorite time of year. Which she knew was cliché, but she felt especially jolly this season. After a year of being apart, her guild was back together and tonight her team and some of their closest friends were together in Lucy's apartment, celebrating Erza's favorite holiday.

It was the best Christmas gift she could ever ask for.

Their party has been in full swing for about an hour or so now. The food was good, and the sake had been even better by the look of her drunk guildmates. Everyone around her was laughing loudly about something Erza must have missed, except for Wendy. The poor girl was laid out on the floor dizzy.

 _We really ought to stop giving her alcohol_ , Erza mused as she poured herself another glass.

The laughter died down while she had been lost in thought. Erza glanced around at the others. Lucy was crawling on top of Natsu and appeared to be… Purring? The normally reactive dragon slayer was taking it lying down. Literally.

Opposite them were Gajeel and Levy. Gajeel stood, gruff and unfeeling as ever as Levy teased him about his piercings. Next to them Juvia was tearing-up and hugging Gray's arm while Gray passively let her. Erza scoffed, Gajeel and Gray should just confess already and get it over with.

Another few minutes of observing the emerging couples around her made jealousy stir in her stomach. Suddenly, she longed to be in a too small tent with Jellal's arm around her as they talked in whispers. She missed him. It hurt that he wasn't here. It hurt that the world had made it impossible for him to be here.

Erza drank more.

Before she knew it, half of the partygoers were naked. Lucy was crying in a corner with Levy, who was trying to cover her bare crotch with the hem of her shirt. Juvia was nothing more than a puddle on the table and Erza wasn't sure what to make of the rest. Only Gray seemed to be well off as he held a wooden stick with a crown on top. He cackled like an old crone from a scary children's story.

"Number 8 must walk home naked!" Gray announced.

 _Well, would you look at that,_ Erza thought as she squinted at her own wooden stick, _That's me!_

Holding true to the rules of the game Erza stripped, despite Gray's protests, and walked home.

She was fortunate. It was so late that no one, not even the police were outside to see her. Even though her feet were going numb and she was shivering, Erza would go as far as to say that it was a pleasant walk. Perhaps with the proper attire she would go on more late-night strolls.

Her feet were truly numb when she caught sight of him. She blinked. Jellal blinked. Ducking, she tried in vain to cover herself once she realized that he was indeed there.

Erza's face burned as he draped his coat over her shoulders. Jellal asked her questions. She answered.

"I'll escort you home."

She opened her mouth to tell him she'd be alright, but he was already helping her up.

"You must be cold." Erza felt disgusted with herself for making him worried.

"No, it's alright."

"Come closer." His arm wrapped around her shoulders and she instinctively leaned into him.

"Hmm," She hummed, already feeling better in the sanctuary of his coat and the reassurance of his arm. "It's pretty warm."

Jellal smiled indulgently. True to his word, he escorted her home. At her request they tip-toed inside and down the halls to her apartment. His self-assigned task complete, Jellal looked at a loss for what to do next.

"Come in," Erza took his hand. "Unless you came all the way to Magnolia just to walk me to my door."

She was pleased that he put up no resistance to being pulled inside her apartment. The second the door closed behind him, she threw her arms around his neck. He was so warm, so solid, and so present that Erza could have cried.

"I missed you."

Jellal hugged her to him, his mouth against her snow-flecked hair. "I missed you too."

Erza moved to kiss him, only for Jellal to grab her by the shoulders and push her away at arm's length. The tiniest of whines left her throat. She didn't understand what the problem was. They had kissed before and Jellal was such a good kisser…

"You're drunk, Erza." Jellal eased his grip. "I don't want to take advantage."

"What if I want you to take advantage?"

Jellal exhaled softly and closed his eyes. After another moment he opened them and looked past her, as if were looking for something.

"Do you have a kitchen? I think some tea will help warm you up."

Erza pouted, so much for kissing. With a sigh of resignation, she laced their fingers together and gave him a quick tour of her home. The blood circulation returned to her feet once they reached the kitchen. It felt like someone had set them on fire.

Jellal brought her hand to his lips and peered at her over her knuckles, "Go take a seat on the couch. I'll bring the tea when it's done."

Her feet hurt and what liquor was left in her system made her too tired to protest. She shuffled over to the couch in the adjacent room. Erza did her best to ignore the ache that was beginning to rise into her ankles by focusing on the sounds of Jellal putting the kettle on.

"Why are there… Eleven cakes in your fridge?" Jellal asked as he leaned out of the kitchen doorway.

Erza pulled her knees into the inside of his coat. "Because I've already eaten the rest, obviously.

"Obviously." He seemed amused. "You really ought to eat something more substantial."

"I refuse to take nutritional advice from a man who's notorious for forgetting to eat at all."

"I only passed out the one time."

"Four times. If Sorano is to be believed."

"She's not."

The kettle whistled and Jellal disappeared back into the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later, a mug in one hand and a plate with a large slice of cake in the other. She accepted both happily. Jellal ran back to the kitchen once more to grab his own matching tea and cake slice. She smirked at him.

"If you can't beat them, join them." Was the only explanation he offered before he sat beside her and they ate in silence.

Erza watched him fondly over the rim of her tea. It was a strange yet natural thing to see him in her apartment. It was if he belonged there just as much as her armor and her throw blankets. When his eyes locked on an insignificant spot on her far wall, she nudged him with her heel.

"Where are you?"

"Sorry," He apologized, taking her foot in his hands and gently kneading his knuckles against the arch. "I was just thinking about how the guild must be doing. Sawyer hates the cold. I've asked Richard to sneak some of my blankets over him while I'm gone."

Erza felt her admiration for him grow. And not just because he was giving her a _very, very nice_ foot rub, but for his general sensitivity towards others. Once in his life he had used that trait to manipulate people to his will, but now it was used to keep the people he cared about safe and happy. He had grown so much.

"I miss them too," Erza told him. "Truly. Some days I feel their absence almost as badly as I felt Fairy Tail's."

"They'll be happy to hear you feel that way."

She provided him with her other foot when he reached for it. "Do they know that you're in Magnolia?"

"I'd hope so. They're the ones who forced me on the last train here," Jellal smirked at her. "They said it was my Christmas gift."

Erza tried to remember how late the trains ran, "How long have you been in town?"

"A few hours. When I didn't find you at the guildhall, I went and attended Chrismas Eve Mass at Kardia Cathedral. That took up plenty of time before I found you."

He went to church while she had dripped hot wax on Lucy's back. And Jellal thought she was the better one between them. Erza put her empty mug on the coffee table. She stood and then plopped herself onto Jellal's lap. He instantly began to sputter.

"Erza… I'm not… We're not…"

"I know. I'm drunk and you're honorable." Erza smiled at him, running her fingers down his cheek. The last time she had seen him it had looked like he had been mauled, but now he was all healed, the skin only slightly puckered around his eyebrow and nose. "It doesn't mean I have to sit on the other end of the couch when you're so close."

She tucked her face under his chin and curled her body around his. He didn't protest for long, wrapping his arms and a blanket around her. Part of her wanted to ask when he intended to leave, but the other part told her to keep quiet and enjoy him while he was here.

"Tell me about the others."

Jellal stroked her hair as he talked about his guildmates. Pride was evident in his voice when he mentioned Macbeth's progress in his physical combat training. Affection when he talked about Meredy or Erik and excitement to discuss tonight's mass with Richard when he returned.

He stopped when she pulled the blanket off her shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"Almost too warm now."

"Still drunk?"

Erza considered that for a moment. The tea and cake had gone a long way in sobering her up, but she still felt a little tipsy.

"Less and less."

He smiled, "Then tell me how it's been here, Master Scarlet."

She smacked his arm and informed him that she didn't even let her guild address her as such. It was a temporary position until Makarov could be located.

"And if he doesn't want to run the guild again?" Jellal asked pragmatically.

"I will force him to be master and he will like it."

Jellal nodded as if he agreed, but the roll of his eyes said something else entirely. She rolled her eyes in turn and she continued. She covered rebuilding the guildhall and her daily task of handling paperwork and managing the raucous group her guild truly was, all the while looking for clues as to Makarov's whereabouts. She paused before she told him about the Dragon Cry incident, about how she had managed to cast his Grand Chariot spell while her arms had been bound.

"It actually worked that way?" Jellal's eyes lit-up at the prospect of experimentation, "The standard is that one anchors with their lower body and casts with the upper body, I wonder how flexible that paradigm truly is."

Erza chuckled, "It's no wonder you were able to infiltrate the council; you can talk circles around anyone about the intricacies of magic."

He returned her praise without batting an eye, "And it's no wonder you rose to S-Class at such a young age. You've always been intuitive."

"Can't you just accept a compliment with a simple thank you?"

"Never." His grin was teasing.

She loved that grin. It was rare, as it only came when he felt truly pleased with himself. Erza traced his lips with her thumb and sealed it in place within her memory.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Sober." Erza leaned closer. "And happy that you're here."

She kissed him, or he kissed her. It didn't matter. They were in love and they were together. They took their time. Erza wrapped herself around him slowly, deliberately and he held her to him.

Carefully, Erza unwound the scarf from his neck and dropped it behind the couch as she kissed his ear. She felt him pull her hair aside and the hot open-mouth kiss he placed on her throat. Erza nipped the area just under his ear in retaliation. Soon though it wasn't enough to just kiss him. She wanted his skin beneath her hands.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Erza breathed against his mouth as she tugged on the collar of his shirt.

Jellal chuckled underneath her, "I could argue that you're not wearing enough clothes."

For a second she relived her shame at being found drunk and naked on the street. Then she remembered that, save for his coat, she was straddling his lap nude and had been for some time now. Erza shook her cherry-red embarrassment and pressed her advantage.

"I see." She dropped her voice low and rose from his lap. "I should change then."

Her fingers carefully undid the fastenings of his coat and after taking a few fortifying seconds to let it hang open before letting it fall to the floor. She didn't requip as she could have so easily done, and she didn't move away to find something to replace it either. She bit her lip when he stood but didn't reach for her.

"Is this really what you want?" He asked her as he slid-off his shirt. "It's hardly romantic, or special."

Erza smiled, she should have known he'd be shy. She stepped forward and started to undo the buckle on his belt for him.

"It's Christmas, Jellal. What could be more romantic and special?"

"You don't mind that I'm still on the run from the law?"

"I've never minded that."

When his pants hit the floor with an audible thud, Jellal's hands grabbed her wrists before she could finish the job. His eyes were locked onto hers. The longing she found there made her knees go weak.

"How will I be able to leave after?"

Erza didn't know how to answer that, so she didn't. She kissed him hungrily and her hands went back to work. As soon as he was as naked as she was, Erza pushed him back down onto the couch. After that it didn't take very long at all.

Everything from her head to her hips to her feet hurt the next morning. She frowned at the pain long before she ever opened her eyes. Which she didn't do, not just yet, for now if she kept her eyes closed, she could imagine Jellal was still there. It was useless and greedy. Last night was more than either of them had ever dreamed.

Erza was grateful, but that didn't keep her from imagining that he was snoring beside her.

The ache in her body was compounded by a dangerous thirst. In the end it won-out and she opened her eyes. Erza blinked a few times, and then pinched herself just be certain she wasn't still imagining him.

 _He's still here_ , Erza thought as she studied his sleeping form. His mouth moved with each breath, his sweat-matted hair covered one eye and his body was bare excepting the sheets drawn up to his hips. There he was, sprawled and snoring on her bed like he had nowhere else to be.

She didn't want to wake him, but her body demanded water. Her muscles protested as she crept from the bed, but still he slept. Erza sneaked from the room.

Stretching carefully, she headed for the kitchen and bypassed the wasted living room. She'd have to buy a new coffee table after that terrible fall they had during their second round. Half of her argued that she should clean it up once she hydrated, the other half reasoned that Jellal's eventual departure would be further delayed if he had to pick through the debris for his clothes. She left it as it was.

Sipping at her water she came to stand in the doorway to her bedroom. They had shared a tent for the better part of a year, but he was always up before her. She watched him sleep but moved no closer in case she roused him. He deserved some rest considering how late it had been when they had finally fallen asleep.

Jellal stirred regardless. He lifted his head and peered at her with drowsy eyes.

"Are you coming back to bed?"

His voice was husky from sleep, but it was clear he had been awake for a while. Erza nodded and taking another gulp of water she set the glass on the nightstand and joined him.

"I thought you would have left on the first train out."

Their bodies knitted together like it was second nature. After all the practice they put in last night, Erza wouldn't be surprised if it was now. Jellal nuzzled her neck and she worked out the tangles in his hair, hating the idea of what her hair must look like in that moment.

"I would have, but it's Christmas Day." Jellal turned his head so her hands had better access. "And passenger trains don't run on Christmas."

Erza stopped moving. Right. She had forgotten that. She blinked and stared down at the man in her arms. _This means…_

He lifted his face to meet her expectant eyes. "The roads are still open, I could walk if you don't want me to stay. I understand you might have guild business… _Master Scarlet._ "

She took a pillow and whacked him several times and hard enough to concuss a weaker man. He was chuckling against her collarbone when she was finished.

"Tomorrow then." He began kissing down her body.

"Tomorrow," She confirmed, moving to make room for him between her legs.

They enjoyed a singular lazy day together, only leaving bed when the need for food and a shower and other basic functions called for their immediate attention. They talked, they had sex. Erza lost track of how many times exactly.

She saw him off at the train station the next morning. It was too early for much of a crowd, but he still cast an illusion spell to disguise his appearance and they found a dark corner in which to say their good-byes.

"Be safe," She told him, crushing herself against him.

"You too." He tilted her head and kissed her until the conductor called all aboard, "Good-bye, Erza."

He slipped from her arms and both their hearts broke.


	7. Chapter 7

Jellal was treading water on tired muscles. Water stretched out around him for miles, he'd die of exhaustion before he'd make it anywhere. He tried to cast meteor, but his magic didn't come. He tried again, but it refused. Panic bubbled up inside him as another wave knocked him under.

When he resurfaced the Tower of Heaven loomed above him, dark and foreboding against a perfectly blue sky, but something was at the top, large, black, and winged.

 _Acnologia_.

There was a flash of red.

 _Erza_.

The Dragon of the Apocalypse spun around, his tail whipping into Erza and sending her flying into the ocean.

 _No!_

Jellal screamed her name and started swimming wildly towards her. She was floating on her stomach. When he reached her, all it took was lifting her head from the water and she breathed again. She clung to him, the only thing keeping her afloat in this whole ocean was him. Jellal didn't care. She was alive, she was safe for the moment.

Something caught his ankle and pulled him down. He shouted for Erza. Salt water filled his lungs, but he did not drown. That would have been too merciful.

 _Down._

 _Down._

There was nothing but darkness and gravity at this depth. He recognized this place.

 _Altairis._

Jellal felt the chains from the tower close around his wrists, his ankles. Simon's face appeared in front of him, the face of Avatar's commander too. Dragonoids from the invasion of Crocus growled from the shadows. Everyone and everything he had ever killed with that spell was here. Ready for him.

Simon came forward to exact his revenge first, raising a katana that looked like Erza's over his heart, "Wake-up, boss."

Jellal opened his eyes. His real eyes. He closed them again almost immediately at all the light, color, and movement in front of him. He slowly opened his eyes again and chose to stare at his lap instead of the chaos around him. He felt dizzy. He felt sick.

 _What the hell happened to me?_

"Acute Magic Deficiency." Erik's voice came from above, a cup of ice chips was shoved into Jellal's hands. "Eat this. It's Mt. Hokabe ice. Erza had it stockpiled before the war broke-out."

At the mention of Erza Jellal looked up at Erik. He didn't need to ask. Erik already knew.

"She's safe don't worry. Now eat-up before you get sick all over me."

Jellal did as he was told. The cold temperature felt good on his oddly raw throat. Had he been screaming a lot today? He couldn't think of anything past the memory of him swimming somewhere.

Erik had worry written all over his face. "That dream did a real number on you."

Dreams, or hallucinations more like, were common with AMD, Jellal recalled that much. He finished his ice and no longer felt too dizzy to look around. They were in Fairy Tail guildhall if he wasn't mistaken. A few feet away were a few Blue Pegasus wizards in a similar state as his being nursed by the woman named Anna. There were lots of people laid out on the floor around the hall. At least, wherever there weren't giant holes in the flooring.

"Where are the others?" Jellal asked.

"Around, helpin' where they can. We only found you and Pegasus guys a little while ago."

Jellal remembered being on an islet somewhere with Ichiya and Anna, Meredy's maguilty band wrapping around his wrist…

As if she knew he was thinking about her, Meredy came out of nowhere and threw herself at him. Jellal was knocked back; his head thudding against the wood floor. Meredy either didn't notice or didn't care as she started reprimanding him.

"You tried to take on Acnologia?! You're not even a dragon slayer! And that's after you nearly drowned after killing that Nienhart, guy! Then as if that's not nearly enough you give all your magic power away! If Erik hadn't found you…" Meredy smacked him weakly, tears gathering in her eyes. "What is wrong with you? Don't you know you have a guild that depends on you?"

Jellal hugged her, and made quiet assurances that he was alright, that she wasn't going to lose him like she had lost Ultear. While he said these things to her, he wondered to himself how she knew all of this. Now that he'd been reminded, he remembered that she hadn't been present for most of it.

Not that it really mattered. His mind was still reeling from fighting a war and the AMD. And while Erik had told him that everyone was alright, Jellal wanted to put his own eyes on them. With Meredy on one side and Erik on the other, he managed to stand upright and as a trio they walked through the ruins of the guildhall.

Jellal rubbed at his eyes when they found Sorano, for he believed he was seeing double. Beside her stood a woman who could have been her twin. Sorano squeezed this mystery woman's shoulder before she came to greet them.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"My younger sister. Yukino"

Jellal's head hurt. "You have a sister?"

"And three brothers." Sorano told him matter-of-factly.

"What?"

Sorano's laugh was both welcomed and hated, "I'm just teasing you, darling. You're awfully grumpy considering that Zeref is dead."

Jellal swiveled his head towards Erik and levied him a fierce glare, " _What?"_

"Hey, you didn't know your own damn name ten minutes ago." Erik glared back without apology, "I was goin' tell you once we found everyone."

"Jellal," Meredy's voice was significantly softer to his left, "Zeref's gone. For good this time."

His three guildmates looked at him expectantly. They were waiting for his response, for his instructions now that half of their objective had been reached. Jellal trembled a little and was glad to have the AMD as an excuse. Because he honestly didn't know.

"Let's gather everyone." He said once his mind settled a little at the news. "Even with Zeref dead we're still wanted men and we'll have to leave sooner rather than later."

Sorano looked back over her shoulder at Yukino.

"We'll circle back for you."

With a thankful glance she trotted back over to her sister. Jellal went with Erik and Meredy to find the rest. Which they did in quick order. Richard had been helping Porlyusica with those still too injured to move. Macbeth and Sawyer worked as their assistants. Jellal didn't dare interrupt their work. Instead he, Meredy, and Erik stepped to the side and kept an eye on all their members.

Erik dropped Jellal's arm like a sack of potatoes. Jellal scrambled to catch his balance even with Meredy's help. Exasperated, Jellal searched for Erik.

"At least she's pretty." Meredy muttered, irritated and stooping slightly under Jellal's extra weight.

The woman Erik was with was indeed pretty, but that wasn't what was interesting about her. It was the fact that she was gesturing as if she were in the midst of a conversation, but she didn't speak at all. When Erik did the same, Jellal realized that she could hear Erik's thoughts. Their dynamic, though silent and subtle was that of a couple. They stood close together with her hand on Erik's arm. There was a soft longing to his expression and Jellal felt a pang of empathy. Just how many times had he looked at Erza that way?

Unfortunately, their reunion, if that's what it was, came to an abrupt halt as they both tensed and looked towards the door. Erik turned back to him, his one eye wide with alarm. That meant only one thing.

"Everyone!" Jellal called, "We're leaving!"

Sorano came running as did the others. Jellal scanned their surroundings for an exit but didn't know the layout of this place he also couldn't judge without Erik's hearing where the Rune Knights were approaching and Erik was too distracted, waving his arms at the woman in front of him. Were they arguing? Right now?

The woman turned her green eyes onto Jellal. Her voice was quiet, but firm. "Follow me."

Not having any better options he did follow her. With her at the head none of the wandering Fairy Tail wizards tried to stop them. She must have been one of their number.

She took them back through the demolished pool yard at the back of the guild. Then she walked them along Lake Magnolia's shoreline and carefully guided them over the rubble of a destroyed bridge. It wasn't until they reached the cliffside lighthouse that they stopped to rest. Jellal regretted looking down at the view of the city.

It was pitted with destruction. Entire blocks had been reduced to dust. Even Kardia Cathedral had lost two of it's magnificent spirals. His stomach clenched when he saw just how many Rune Knights were now patrolling the city.

"Thank you…" Jellal trailed off, not sure what her name was.

"Kinana," She supplied with a smile.

"Thank you, Kinana. It's dangerous to help us."

"It was dangerous for you all to come and fight today." She replied with a shrug, "Thank you for protecting my home."

Erik moved and put his hand on her shoulder. Kinana looked to him and then held out her hand. It glowed purple before some foul-smelling nearly black liquid pooled in her palm. Kinana offered it to him and as Erik bent his head to drink it, Jellal turned away. It was too intimate a thing for him to witness.

"I'll be going now." Kinana told the group. "Keep Erik safe for me, okay?"

"Of course." "Absolutely." "Yeah, sure."

Jellal couldn't help finding some amusement in the way Erik had scoffed and watched until Kinana left their sight.

"So," Sawyer spoke first. "That was Cubellios, right?"

"Her name is Kinana." Erik corrected him.

Jellal decided it was time they kept moving. If not for the sake of avoiding arrest, then for the sake of letting Erik have his feelings in peace. Everyone was entitled to that. As they moved and as Erik and the others wrangled with their own thoughts and feelings from the day's events, Jellal struggled on what their next step should be.

They found an outcropping large enough for them to take shelter under. That night they all huddled together for warmth and for comfort. Jellal, despite his exhaustion couldn't sleep; his mind still working overtime to both process and plan. He distracted himself by taking a headcount.

Meredy was curled-up with Sorano. Sorano's three Nikola tucked around them. Evidently the spirits had come through their gates on their own power, concerned for their key-bearer. Sawyer dozed with Richard, who had his usual dirt blanket to keep him warm while Sawyer had taken Richard's and Jellal's cloak for his own blanket. Macbeth was sandwiched between the rocky wall and Jellal's side, which was where he placed himself. He could barely see Erik's outline as the dragon slayer stood as sentry a few feet away.

Gently, Jellal shifted away from Macbeth and walked over to Erik.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was keeping you awake." Jellal told him in a near whisper, hoping that his voice wouldn't echo and wake the others. He knew that Erik never really slept until everyone else did.

"It ain't you keepin' me up." Erik replied, his eyes set on some point in the distance.

Jellal nodded, but didn't return to his spot. His thoughts began to spiral uselessly around his dilemma. If Zeref was dead. Soon, once news of his death circulated and the remaining dark guilds would find a new dark idol to worship, or turn Zeref into a martyr for their own purposes. There was still much work to be done until the Magic Council and the army reorganized from the war. Part of him relished the idea that Crime Sorciere still had a purpose going forward that aligned with their original goals. The other part agreed with Meredy that their original goals were shitty things that never could be completed.

Selfishly, he thought of Erza. He regretted that he hadn't been able to see her before they were forced to leave Magnolia. His heart leapt into his throat at the memory of her bloody and beaten in Hargeon. He had committed murder in his rage, but the sense of guilt had yet to find him. It was a sin he could not, would not repent.

"You know." Erik's voice drew Jellal out of his head. "I used think I understood I knew what it was like for you to walk away from Erza or let her walk away from you. I could hear how much pain the two of you were in, but now…"

"It's so much worse?"

Erik turned to him. "How the hell do you do it?"

Jellal smirked. Erik already knew how Jellal stayed sane in those moments. He thought of Erza's smile or her strength. It was probably little comfort to Erik, who hadn't had nearly the same amount of time with Kinana.

"Meredy's right. Our goals are shit." Erik changed the subject.

"In that case, I suppose we'll just have to find new goals."

"I know mine." Erik crossed his arms. "I want to go back to her. But I don't want to go back unless I'm a free man. Free of the law, free of the guilt. I can't go back if I can't stay."

Jellal decided that he and Erik had very similar goals. Glancing back at the rest of his guild he realized a few of them had someone to go to once they were truly free. That left Meredy, Sawyer, and Macbeth without something to definitively work towards, but he could help them figure that out.

He clapped Erik on the shoulder. "Let's sleep. We can start fresh tomorrow."


	8. Chapter 8

Erza Scarlet thought herself a great coward. She had stood on the second floor of her guildhall and had seen Jellal clearly from when he woke-up to the moment that Kinana had led them out. Yet she had done nothing. Said nothing.

After all the near-losses she had already experienced that day, part of her knew she wouldn't have the strength to say good-bye to him again. So, instead of spending time with the man she loved, she hid. Like a coward.

She ignored her shame by throwing herself into the rebuilding the guild, into rebuilding Magnolia for that matter. It consumed every waking hour for months. She postponed taking regular jobs to help Makarov regain his stride as Guild Master. She stayed up late helping with paperwork and woke up early to paint or dig or saw something.

Her dreams were filled with the war.

Of course, everyone dreamed of the war. Her guildmates complained that the slightest sound would wake-up them up in the night. They'd imagine opponents they hadn't even battled sneaking into their homes to do them harm. Some, like Erza, poured themselves into the work to be done as a way of healing their psychological wounds. Others didn't. According to Happy, Natsu had taken permanent residence on Lucy's couch because he couldn't stand to wake-up and not find her nearby.

This morning Erza resolved to go back to wizarding work by the end of the week. The restoration workload was thinning, meaning that Erza was less tired at the end of the day, which inevitably led to her laying in bed awake for hours on end.

It was worse to think of the war than to dream about it.

She took the time to inventory her weapons and armors. She made the hard decision to get rid of many pieces that she could not mend on her own and got to work polishing and sharpening. It was hard work, but she was beginning to feel like herself again. Then, early one bright morning she walked into the guildhall hoping for a job that would take her out of Magnolia for a few weeks.

Instead of a job she found Erik.

Erza wasn't sure it was him at first. It couldn't be him. What could it possibly mean for him to be here when it would put him and his guildmates at risk for arrest? But it was him. His identity confirmed when he turned in his seat at the bar and raised his hand in a half-hearted wave.

"Hey, Scarlet."

She sped over to him, shoving him so his face was hidden from the few members that were already present. She scolded him in a low voice: "What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you want to go back to prison?"

Erik brushed her off him, "Fat chance. I just got pardoned yesterday."

"Pardoned?" Erza repeated as if she didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Yep," Kinana spoke-up from the other side. Erza nearly jumped, she hadn't noticed her for the initial surprise of Erik's presence. "He and every other member of Crime Sorciere were pardoned by Queen Hisui yesterday."

Erik answered Erza's next question before she could ask it. "He's not here. Sorry. I tried, but I don't think he'll be comin' anytime soon either."

He looked sincerely sympathetic, but that did little to diminish her disappointment. Erza decided to change the topic.

"So, does that mean Fairy Tail gains a new member today?" She smirked and took the seat next to him. "I can go get the stamp."

"You couldn't get me to join you psychos if you paid me." Erik told her plainly, only amending his statement when Kinana smacked his arm. "I mean: no, thank you."

"So, you came all this way just to watch Kinana pour drinks?"

"I came all this way so Kinana and I can talk." Erik turned a smirk Kinana's way, "But someone had to pull a double shift."

Kinana shook her head and looked to Erza, "As I already explained to him, Mira and Lisanna went out on a job together and Makarov went to Era. I'm the only one available to run the bar and process job requests. Besides, it's not as if we can't have a private conversation regardless of where we are."

Erik leaned across the counter and must have said something through the special connection they shared because Kinana's face and neck turned red and she smacked him again.

"I'll take over for you." The offer was out of her mouth before Erza realized that she would be sacrificing her own chance of taking a job today.

"Wait, really?"

Erza chuckled. Even if she wanted to reconsider, Kinana's surprised, excited smile was too precious to ruin.

"Yes. Now go on." Erza returned her smile. "And Erik? Congratulations on the pardon."

Erik smirked and nodded his thanks. He and Kinana were gone before Erza could so much as count to ten. Sighing, she moved behind the bar and pulled out the job ledger. The back-logged and incomplete requests needed to be sorted. It didn't hurt that it took her mind off all the possible reasons Jellal had for not coming with Erik.

Her fingers skimmed over the page of a particularly old job request which had been left incomplete by Gildarts. The paper itself was extremely aged and since it was a slow morning, Erza took the time to transcribe it onto a new sheet for posterity. By the time she was finished her hurt feelings had been forgotten and she once again found herself thirsting for adventure.

Erza had forgotten that adventures could be just as tedious as paperwork. The request she had found so many months ago had been accepted by her team. Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Carla, Wendy, and herself were hunting ancient dragons in the seemingly forgotten continent of Giltena. While they had already experienced so many new and wonderous things, today was just a gauntlet of monster attacks. None had been particularly dangerous, but still 3 vulcans and a wyvern's nest while traveling over unknown and treacherous territory was plenty enough reason to be testy.

The sound of snapping twigs and rustling greenery came from ahead of their position. Erza heard her teammates groan with exhaustion.

"Would it be so awful to let the monster eat us this time?" Happy whined as he sagged in the air.

Erza shook her head and adjusted the grip she had on her sword. A weary sigh born more of annoyance than exhaustion passed through her lips.

"Being eaten now would defeat the purpose of having made it this far. Now buck-up."

There was more muted protest, but Erza tuned-it out in favor of fixating on whatever was headed this way. She hoped for the sake of morale that it was some harmless local fauna that they could just ignore, but that seemed unlikely given how much noise it made. Prey animals weren't inclined to draw too much attention.

Then, instead of some hungry creature looking to make a meal of their group, a haggard Jellal emerged onto their path. Erza dropped her sword and ran to him.

"What are you doing in Giltena?" She looked him over. His clothes were shredded in spots, but he didn't appear to be hurt at all, just travel-worn and panting from exertion. "Where's everyone else? Are they okay?"

"Everyone's back in Fiore and they were all fine the last I saw of them." He responded after he had a chance to catch his breath, "Don't worry."

Well, now that she didn't have to worry, that meant she got to be angry.

"You ass!" Erza kicked his shin, only slightly satisfied when he winced in pain. "How dare you just show-up! I've had no word from you in over a year! When surely a man of your abilities is capable of writing a simple letter. Or did you forget how to write along with your manners?"

Jellal blinked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

Erza wasn't finished. "I had to find out from Kinana that you had been pardoned. Erik came the second he could to be with _her_."

Jellal frowned at the insinuation, his own voice growing angry. "Do you honestly believe that I _didn't_ come for you the second I could? I had to help my guildmates! I thought you of all people would understand that!"

Erza glared at him. _Of course, I understand._ She thought angrily. _That doesn't mean I don't have every right to be angry with you._

"Yes, Jellal I do understand. I'm happy that you fulfilled your obligations, but didn't it ever cross your mind that I might want to know how everyone was? That maybe I wanted to help? They're your guildmates, but they're also my friends." Erza let out a long breath. "Did you think I wouldn't worry about all of you?"

"I-…" Jellal's voice faltered along with his anger, "I only wanted to come back into your life when I knew I could stay for good. I thought it might be harder to stay away if I wrote to you. I never meant to make you worry about us."

"Well, you did." Erza huffed, her anger also sliding away. She hadn't missed the part where he had essentially said he wouldn't be leaving ever again, but she couldn't let him off the hook that easily; there were still things she wanted to know.

"Tell me, what are the others doing with their freedom?"

Jellal offered her a small smile, "Well, you know better than I do what Erik's been up to, but we found Wally and reunited him with Richard. They're living on a potato farm. Sorano joined Saber Tooth to be with her sister. Macbeth and Sawyer decided to go traveling for the time being. And Meredy went to join Lamia Scale."

"And you?" Erza posed. "How did you even know where to find us?"

"Now, that's an interesting story." Jellal began to slowly roll-up his left shirt sleeve. "I went to Makarov and he said he wouldn't reveal your team's whereabouts to anyone who wasn't in Fairy Tail or on the Magic Council. Seeing as I've already infiltrated the council once I thought I might give this a try."

Jellal tugged the sleeve to his shoulder. Erza's eyes traced the scarlet-red Fairy Tail mark on his upper arm. Erza stepped forward to touch it. The edges were still slightly raised, evidence that it was relatively new.

"I had to sign the contract with Magia Dragon after I joined. After that, I just followed the path of unnecessary destruction."

Natsu, who had been unbelievably quiet during their conversation took offense. "Those are fighting words, Jellal!"

Natsu came running at him, one fist already aflame. Erza stepped aside and watched as Jellal calmly drove his own fist right into Natsu's stomach. A second later Natsu face-planted into the dirt.

"Honestly, haven't you had enough fighting for one day?" Lucy asked as she pried his prone form from the ground.

The rest of the team came forward, offering both their congratulations and condolences to Jellal for joining the guild. Soon enough Natsu rallied and when Gray teased him about being taken down so easily they descended into their usual bickering. It only ended when Natsu challenged Gray to a race and they sped off. Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and Carla chased after them before they could get separated.

"Is it always like this?" Jellal's face blanched as if he were re-considering his decision.

"Yes, yes it is." Erza laced their fingers together, stealing a quick kiss. "Now let's go, before those idiots get themselves killed."

Jellal shared her smile and they took off after her, no, _their_ guildmates.


End file.
